Amour inattendu
by Totally-lesb
Summary: Lorsque Lady Tremaine  belle mère de Cendrillon  rencontre Belle lors d'une réception donnée par cendrillon et son époux, le coup de foudre est immédiat.


Lady Tremaine se devait d'aller à ce stupide bal organisé par Cendrillon, non pas qu'on lui ai mis un couteau sous la gorge ni que sa présence soit ardemment désirée par une foule en délire. Mais par orgueil, elle le savait et l'avouait sans complexe, elle avait une certaine dose d'orgueil.

C'est bien à cause de cela qu'elle se sentait obligée d'aller à ce bal. Elle devait prouver que le scandale qui avait un peu terni sa réputation ne l'avait pas affaiblie. Lady Tremaine restait une lady, de part son comportement et sa situation financière confortable. Mais le fait que cette chochotte de cendrillon soit « princesse », elle avait du mal à le supporter.

Elle aurait aimé qu'une de ses filles puisse épouser ce prince. Ainsi elle aurait pu faire quelque chose pour ce pays. Parce que à part organiser des bals très chers, la politique ça leur passe bien au dessus de la tête. Le joli couple préfère convoler, danser, faire des discours avec des parcelles de leur amour…comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un…en fait ça intéressait tout le monde, les gens suivaient les péripéties du couple comme pour une série de romans à l'eau de rose. Ce qui agaçait Lady Tremaine plus qu'autre chose. Non pas qu'Anastasie fut moins romantique, et même loin de là.

Javotte aurait dépensé l'argent du royaume à tort et à travers mais pas lady Tremaine, elle aurait eu à s'occuper de toute la politique du royaume et aurait pu en faire un idéal, un exemple de liberté et surtout de culture. Ce royaume est un véritable désert culturel. Une bibliothèque pas très riche en philosophie ou en véritable littérature. Heureusement qu'elle peut s'en acheter…parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que ceux de la bibliothèque soient un exemple. Et heureusement que ce royaume ne concerne qu'une partie du pays. Eleanor soupira à cette idée. Se repoudra légèrement. En passant dans le couloir elle frappa deux petits coups à la porte où ses filles se préparaient pour le bal.

« Anastasie ! Javotte ! Dépêchez-vous il est assez impoli d'arriver en retard et vous savez bien que je déteste ça »

« Mais c'est Javotte ! Elle prends toute la place »

« Quoi ! Mais non Anastasie me pousse ! »

« Je ne veux rien savoir, on part dans deux minutes, soyez prêtes sinon vous partirez telles que vous êtes » prévient Lady Tremaine

Cette menace avait pour habitude d'alarmer ses demoiselles qui se dépêchaient pour pouvoir être belles. Dans la mesure du possible. Javotte adorait cette démonstration de richesse, elle aimait l'argent et le royaume en gaspillait pas mal pour sa décoration. Quand à Anastasie, elle aimait voir les couples amoureux se tenir la main tendrement ou danser ensembles, les yeux dans les yeux. Ses belles robes de soirées virevoltantes qui la faisaient rêver. Comme prévu, les deux sœurs furent prêtes à l'heure.

Belle venait de faire l'acquisition d'une jolie maison bourgeoise, assez grande dans un royaume qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Elle avait de la « famille » ici. Le prince d'ailleurs. Si elle avait quittée son ancien royaume c'est parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà tout exploré. Et là bas elle n'était que la gamine du village. Ici elle pourrait, à vingt cinq ans, être enfin considérée comme une jeune femme. Et ainsi elle pourrait peut être se faire une certaine réputation. « Gentiment » le prince, son lointain cousin par alliance, l'avait alors invité à son bal. Un bal donné par la famille royale allait être formidable pensa Belle. Elle s'imaginait déjà en pleine discussion passionnée avec des philosophes pertinents et autres lecteurs mordus de bonne littérature. C'était cela qu'elle aimait et avait toujours aimé, la réflexion individuelle et ensuite le partage des réflexions. C'était ce que son père avait considéré comme une incroyable perte de temps. Belle était donc prête et avait mis une robe de bal rouge, neuve et élégante qu'elle avait acheté pour l'occasion. Avant de partir Belle relut l'invitation du prince Cédric.

_« Chère cousine,_

_C'est pour moi un grand honneur de vous inviter au bal que mon épouse et moi organisons,_

_Il aura lieu au palais royal, ce samedi_

_Votre père m'a appris votre récent déménagement dans mon royaume_

_Ce serait pour vous l'occasion de rencontrer du monde._

_Cordialement, Cédric & Cendrillon »_

Cendrillon…qu'est ce que ce nom pathétique ? Se demanda Belle. Elle pesta aussi un peu contre le sien qu'elle avait toujours trouvé ridicule. Ma chère cousine…mon cher cousin nous ne nous sommes vus qu'une fois et cette fois là je vous ai fait remarquer que vous n'étiez pas une lumière. Pensa Belle. Le prince n'était franchement pas rancunier. Cependant ils n'avaient tout deux que dix-sept ans lorsque cette petite altercation se produisit. Les choses ont peut être changées. Quitte à croire aux miracles, Belle pensa que Cédric avait mûri et était peut être devenu plus intelligent. Elle se réjouissait d'avance d'aller à ce bal.

Lady Tremaine arriva pile à l'heure comme à son habitude. A sa suite marchaient Anastasie et Javotte. Elles entrèrent toutes trois dans la salle de bal. L'assistance se divisait en petits groupes distinct. Souvent une coupe de champagne à la main. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs discutait avec le prince et cendrillon. Et lady Tremaine ne trouvait personne de très intéressant à qui parler. Elle essaya simplement de gardé l'air le plus digne possible. Elle se permettait, comme provocation, de marquer son ennui par son regard qui en disait long et poussait des soupirs de lassitude.

« J'espère que vous passez un agréable moment ici, chère cousine »

« Euh…je vous redirais ça quand ça fera plus de quelques minutes que je serais là »

« Ai-je déjà eu l'honneur de vous présentez ma merveilleuse femme ? » demanda Cédric

« Oh arrête je t'en prie » répondit la dite « merveilleuse » femme, en toute fausse modestie

« Je ne pense pas, je sais que vous vous appelez Cendrillon c'est suffisant pour une présentation. Non ? »

« Non, je précise qu'elle est merveilleuse » rajoute le « cher cousin » de Belle

Cette attitude de tourtereaux exhibitionnistes agaçait beaucoup Belle qui en avait marre de tenir la chandelle. Elle hocha la tête sans conviction. Ce bal n'était peut être pas si extraordinaire. Mais tout le monde avaient l'air de s'amuser, alors. Tout le monde sauf une grande femme d'une quarantaine d'années, l'allure digne qui manifestait clairement son ennui. Belle lui sourit, la femme lui rendit son sourire avant de se retourner et de se diriger près du buffet, Belle la vis prendre un verre de champagne.

« Qui est cette femme là bas ? »

« Qui donc, ma merveilleuse femme ? » demanda le prince

« Non, celle qui boit une coupe de champagne près du buffet, dans la robe violette » répondit Belle agacée

Cendrillon se chargea de répondre

« Elle c'est Lady Tremaine »

« Une lady… » Répéta Belle sans s'en rendre compte

« C'est une femme très froide, elle m'a fait longtemps souffrir, elle est ma belle-mère »

« Je vois, excusez moi je pense que je vais allez la saluer »

« Je vous le déconseille fortement mademoiselle, elle n'est pas très fréquentable, vous qui avez l'air si douce… » Ajouta Cendrillon

« Ne jamais se fiez aux apparences » Répondit Belle en se dirigeant vers cette lady Tremaine

La jeune fille de tout à l'air abandonna sa conversation « passionnante » avec le prince et sa femme pour allez saluer Eleanor. Leurs sourires de tout à l'heure étaient assez complices et entendu à propos de la qualité médiocre de la soirée. Eleanor vit cette jeune fille s'approcher d'elle, prendre elle aussi une coupe de champagne et entamer une discussion.

« C'est d'un ennui… » Commenta t'elle

« Il ne faut pas en attendre plus de la part du prince et de cendrillon, ils se surpassent vous savez » Répondit Eleanor, moqueuse

« Et ces couleurs…rose avec des nœuds bleus…pas très élégant »

« L'élégance est un mot qui ne fait pas réellement partie de leur vocabulaire. Ils ont un total de vingt mots et quelques » répondit Lady Tremaine

« Le prince retient particulièrement les qualificatifs pour désigner sa merveilleuse femme… »

« Et vous n'avez pas tout vu le discours de tout à l'heure sera riche en sensations…mais comique d'une certaine manière »

« Au fait je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Belle »

« Ah, ça vous va bien, moi c'est Eleanor Tremaine »

« Enchantée » répondit Belle, assez satisfaite de la dernière remarque d'Eleanor

Le prince annonça l'heure de diner. Il y avait des petits noms sur des petits papiers roses et bleus décorés de fleurs. Absolument ridicule se dit Lady Tremaine qui entreprit, juste après s'être assise de déchirer le bout de carton. Elle se rendit compte que, Belle, sa voisine de table faisait exactement la même chose. Elles se sourirent assez longuement.

« Immonde… » Commenta Eleanor

« Si on peut apporter un peu d'amélioration autant le faire » répondit Belle

« C'est certain »

« Je ne supporte pas de voir mon nom sur une petite carte comme dans les anniversaires pour enfants, et encore »

« Allez savoir si ils nous on pas invité un clown. »

« Je m'imaginais la vie ici plus raffinée. Finalement elle ne l'es pas plus que dans mon petit village de province… » Soupira Belle

« Il y a des réceptions privés qui sont très intéressantes dans certains manoirs. Ici c'est juste que la stupidité se transmet de père en fils, ça épouse des cruches et après ce sont des idiots qui gouvernent toute la région. »

« Je compte passer à la bibliothèque, j'espère pouvoir y lire des nouveautés, des choses rares qu'on ne trouverait jamais dans mon village »

« Ne rêvez pas…Si vous voulez des bons livres il va falloir donner de votre poche »

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, je pense que ça en vaut la peine. »

« Je le pense aussi. C'est pour cela que j'ai aménagé toute une pièce en bibliothèque dans mon manoir, parfois j'arrive à récolter des petits trésors, en payant ce que ça vaut »

« C'est génial ! Vous devez y passer beaucoup de temps, j'aime l'atmosphère, l'odeur des livres… »

« Surtout que, je vous le dis sincèrement, aucun des livres qui y sont ne me plaisent pas, aucun. Dans ce cas je les redonne à la bibliothèque ils ne sont pas à une bêtise près après tout… »

« La première fois que j'ai lu un livre c'était un moment magique parce que c'était un livre magnifique, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de profondeur, de sensation, les mots étaient disposés magnifiquement et ils le sont toujours… »

« Un coup de foudre littéraire, vous ne vous lassez jamais des mots ni des phrases… »

« Exactement ! Je le découvre d'un tas de manière différente au fil des pages…je le relis pour une cinquième fois et je comprends de nouvelles choses. Mais ça c'était au début après j'ai voulu m'étendre, en connaître plus »

« On trouve parfois des trésors littéraires c'est vrai »

Elles ne parlèrent plus vraiment après ce vif échange mais chacune ressentait une complicité incroyablement forte. Les deux femmes se regardaient parfois longuement ou traquais la faute de gout. Le prince regardait Belle avec un air de compassion, ne comprenant absolument rien de leur lien évident.

Quand vint l'heure du discours, Eleanor qui ne fait presque jamais ce genre de gestes posa comme instinctivement sa main sur l'épaule de Belle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Je crains le pire… »

Belle hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Le discours fut donc ponctué de rire retenus et de sourires en coin ou encore de regards moqueurs. Lors de la danse de Cendrillon et son prince Belle et Eleanor levèrent plusieurs fois les yeux au ciel, parfois en même temps. Mais Lady Tremaine n'eut pas cette manie de pianoter sur la table avec ses doigts comme les fois où elle s'ennuyait réellement. Ce jour là c'était différent. Il y avait Belle…

Pour la première fois, Lady Tremaine partit avec les derniers invités. Trop occupée à parler de banalités pour le coup. Mais des banalités intéressantes, ce qui est assez rare en soit. Javotte et Anastasie, qui d'habitude insistaient pour rester s'impatientaient.

« Vous avez fini de parler…je veux retrouver mon liiit ! » Annonça Anastasie

« C'est bon y a plus personne, allez » Ajouta Javotte

« On est fatiguées » reprirent t'elles en cœur

« Mesdemoiselles, un peu de tenue je vous prie ! Si je n'étais pas votre mère j'aurais quelques doutes sur votre âge »

Belle sourit de la remarque

« C'est qui elle d'abord, pourquoi tu lui parle si longtemps ? » demanda Javotte

« Elle s'appelle Belle. On s'est rencontrées tout à l'heure on a des choses à se dire voilà tout »

Néanmoins il fallu quitter le palais royal. Les deux femmes descendirent les grands escaliers tout en continuant à discuter elles traînaient un peu des pieds pendant qu'Anastasie et Javotte s'impatientaient devant le carrosse. Quand il fut l'heure de se quitter, Lady Tremaine dit à Belle, sincère, ce qu'elle disait très rarement

« Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer jeune fille »

« Pour moi aussi, c'était très agréable… » Belle termina par un « A plus tard »

Parce qu'il fallait qu'elles se voient plus tard, elles devaient se voir plus tard, ça ne pouvait pas se finir de cette manière après cet espèce de lien intellectuel fort qu'elles avaient ressenti. Ça ne pouvait pas rester ainsi.

Javotte et Anastasie s'endormirent rapidement dans le carrosse, mais Lady Tremaine n'avait pas sommeil. Elle repensait à ce merveilleux moment qui la faisaient se sentir bien moins aigrie par la routine que d'habitude, elle sentait que cette nouvelle venue allait changer quelque chose, apporter du sang neuf à sa routine usée. Quelqu'un qui la supporterais et ferait ainsi taire les mauvaises langues. Elles avaient beaucoup de choses à partager, Eleanor le sentait en elle et elle avait hâte de croiser à nouveau Belle. Mais d'un autre côté elle avait peur, d'être déçue. Elle ne connaissait pas cette fille après tout même si elle en avait l'impression. Et elle allait sûrement entendre à quel point elle était cruelle avec sa pauvre belle-fille. Elle lui tournerait le dos, alors…Si seulement elle pouvait tout lui dire et que ce soit fini…mais elles ne se connaissent pas assez…reste à savoir si Belle donnera sa chance à Eleanor.

Belle avait connu une Lady Tremaine bien loin du portrait dressé par le couple royal ce soir. Bien sur quelque peu sarcastique, autant qu'on peut l'être lorsqu'on est une femme du monde, cultivée et intelligente et qu'on rencontre des idiots finis qui ont du pouvoir en prime. Au fond elle la comprenait cette femme. Mais peut être qu'elle a vraiment maltraitée cette cendrillon, aussi niaise soit elle. Belle pouvait comprendre un passé sombre, mais pourquoi, c'est ça qu'elle voudrait savoir. Or elles ne se connaissent que depuis ce soir, Belle ne peut pas demander quelque chose d'aussi personnel aussi vite. Elle espérait qu'il y aurait encore des rencontres entre elles et faisait pour l'instant confiance à son intuition personnelle.

Le lendemain matin Lady Tremaine se réveilla un peu tard, elle avait eu de la peine à s'endormir. Elle entendait ses filles se disputer le dernier croissant en bas mais elle n'eut pas la force de se lever. Lucifer était couché à ses côtés, lui aussi avait l'air un peu mélancolique, ce qui était rare. Eleanor le caressa doucement pour l'apaiser. Elle se décida finalement à se lever. S'habilla rapidement et descendit les escaliers.

« Voyons les filles, un peu de jugeote vous n'avez qu'à partager votre croissant »

Dès qu'elles entendirent la voix ferme de Lady Tremaine, les deux sœurs arrêtèrent de se chamailler et partagèrent la viennoiserie.

« Je vais sortir en ville, il faut que j'aille faire quelques courses » annonça Lady Tremaine

« Je peux les faire à votre place madame » proposa le domestique

« Non merci Henri. J'ai envie d'y aller moi-même ce matin…en attendant nettoyer les escaliers et le couloir de l'étage, faites les lits aussi » demanda Eleanor d'un ton ferme

« Bien madame »

Eleanor enfila son châle bleu et partit à l'épicerie, elle se dit qu'elle passerait peut être à la librairie.

Belle quand à elle, entrait justement dans la librairie, elle n'y cherchait rien de particulier, elle espérait y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant et d'un peu nouveau…elle aurait dû demander conseil à Lady Tremaine, se dit elle. Un peu trop tard hélas. Si elle savait où était son manoir, et qu'elle était certaine de ne pas déranger Eleanor, elle irait bien lui rendre visite, mais elle avait un peu peur d'être discourtoise. Et peut être aussi qu'elle gênerait son époux…Lady Tremaine avait elle un homme dans sa vie ? Ce n'était pas le cas de Belle. Il y avait bien eu le convoité Gaston mais le peu de neurones qu'il avait en sa possession énervait Belle. Et il y avait eut la bête également, intelligent, cultivé, doux…mais elle n'en était jamais tombée amoureuse, malgré le fait qu'il est toutes les qualités requises…elle n'avait pas compris et s'en était voulu de quitter le manoir de l'homme qui l'aimait. Mais après tout c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de partir, il avait remarqué que Belle ne parvenait pas à l'aimer…et d'ailleurs, Belle était assez satisfaite d'être partie et de commencer à se débrouiller un peu par elle-même. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que l'amour ? Et comment se fait il que la bête, ayant pourtant tout ce que cherchait la jeune fille, ne lui ai pas plu comme il aurait dû lui plaire ? Finalement Belle songea que l'amour n'était certainement pas fait pour elle.

Lady Tremaine entra dans l'épicerie du coin. Les gens la regardaient avec un petit air de crainte ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, qui est craint et respecté d'une certaine manière. L'épicière eut l'air étonnée.

« L…Lady T…Tremaine »

« Elle-même » répondit Eleanor

« Je pensais que Henri… »

« J'ai voulu venir moi-même aujourd'hui »

« Ah alors le panier de d'habitude ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît »

L'épicière composa le panier en osier et le tendit ensuite à Lady Tremaine. Il y avait dedans quelques épices, des légumes et des fruits, un peu de fromage ainsi qu'une baguette de pain. Eleanor déposa le petit panier chez elle pour permettre à Henri de cuisiner quelque chose et repartit presque aussitôt en direction de la librairie.

Belle ne savait que choisir, noyée dans tous ses livres aux noms tentants. Elle hésitait, feuilletait quelques livres un peu mal écrit. Soudain elle entendit une vois derrière elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas dans le bon rayon »

« Vous non plus » ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer Belle

« Je suis venue parce que je vous ai vue, mais si vous aimer les livres un peu moins élémentaires vous pouvez en trouver dans le rayon du fond, suivez moi »

Belle suivit Lady Tremaine, elle n'en revenait pas de l'avoir croisé à nouveau aussi vite et en était heureuse. Elle était apparut comme par magie pile quand elle se disait qu'elle aurait eu besoin d'elle…

« Celui-ci est absolument génial » commenta Eleanor

Elle effleura la main de Belle en lui tendant le livre, le geste était tendre alors qu'elle donnait les choses avec plus de fermeté généralement.

« Merci. Alors « Les contre-traditions de notre époque » c'est un livre anticonformiste, je ne savais pas que c'était votre genre »

« J'admire la manière d'écrire de l'auteur et il ne parle que des traditions dont il faut se débarrasser, comme par exemple la condition féminine, comme si leur destin était de faire la cuisine ou de nettoyer du linge toute la journée… »

« Il ne me semble pas que ce soient vos habitudes »

« Disons que j'ai eu un peu de chance »

« Un peu ? »

« J'aurais aimé faire quelque chose d'important et de crucial c'est tout »

« Oui moi aussi. J'aurais aimé que ma plume soit admiré de certains, qu'on puisse faire parfois référence à mon avis…c'est un peu narcissique »

« Non, ça s'appelle avoir de l'ambition et on croirait que c'est un crime dans cette vallée »

« Le seul qui ne semble pas l'être c'est l'amour »

« Oui, la vallée des fleurs roses et jaunes, que c'est mignon… » Ironisa Lady Tremaine

« Vous avez un époux ? » demanda spontanément Belle

« J'en ai eu deux. Et vous mademoiselle, vous devez probablement avoir un fiancé » remarqua Lady Tremaine

« Non, je crois que l'amour ce n'est pas fait pour moi en fait. »

« Ah, je vois. »

« Et…vous vous êtes séparée de votre mari ? »

« Non, sacrilège à cette époque, je suis contre cette tradition stupide mais je veux quand même garder mon influence…ils sont morts…tous les deux »

« Oh…je suis désolée pour vous ça n'a pas dû être facile »

« Je suis vivante et en forme, j'ai peut être l'air vieille comme ça… »

« Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » rectifia Belle, sincère

Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Ce fut Belle qui parla à nouveau la première

« Je crois que je vais acheter ce fameux livre »

« Non voyons ce serait ridicule, alors que je l'ai chez moi ! Je pourrais vous le prêter sans problèmes »

« Vraiment ? »

« Si je vous le dis »

« Eh bien merci beaucoup…j'aimerais aussi apporter ma contribution, vous devriez venir voir ma petite bibliothèque un jour, j'espère qu'il y en aura un qui vous plaira. Je me sentirais ainsi moi redevable »

« Mais vous ne me devez rien ma chère, il est rare que j'offre mon aide mais quand c'est le cas c'est totalement gratuit »

Oui, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Eleanor détestait prêter ses affaires, mais ce jour là elle avait presque eu envie de le faire. Elle acheta un marque page en or qu'elle avait trouvé magnifique et l'offrit alors à Belle.

« Non c'est trop, vous ne devriez pas… »

« Si j'insiste, je l'ai acheté pour vous…moi j'ai le même alors ça ne me servirait à rien de le garder »

« Merci » répondit Belle, solennelle

« Ça vous dirait de venir boire le thé dans mon manoir, je vous prêterais le livre au passage » proposa Eleanor

« Oui bien sur ! »

Eleanor aimait bien cette jeune fille. Elle avait toujours scandé détesté ces « gamines » un peu simplette, elle n'aimait pas trop les plus jeunes qui faisait souvent preuve de bêtise, qui voyait le monde découpé en deux catégories, les vilains méchants, et les gentils irréprochable. Mais Belle était différente, elle semblait très fine d'esprit, capable de comprendre les subtilités de l'âme. Elles marchèrent en discutant de musique à présent.

« J'aime beaucoup les sonorités du piano, j'en joue de temps en temps, ça me détend » confia Eleanor qui aimait vraiment cet instrument

« J'aime beaucoup en entendre mais je n'en joue pas…je joue du violon. J'ai eu du mal à apprendre mais je suis contente de maîtriser ça à présent »

« Le violon…je trouve que les mélodies jouée au violons sont assez tragiques »

« J'aime bien parfois parce que le tragique peut être absolument magnifique, profond »

« Il m'arrive de jouer des morceaux triste aux piano quand je me sens un peu mélancolique mais l'accompagnement de mes filles à la flûte rendent la mélodie plus comique qu'autre chose »

« Elles ne vous laissent jamais jouer seule ? »

« J'ai rarement l'occasion d'être seule, pourtant j'apprécie assez de temps en temps »

« Vos filles vous écoute et vous estiment beaucoup je pense »

« Je suis assez triste pour elle, j'ai du mal à les comprendre »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elles se contentent du minimum de compétences, se fichent de la littérature, n'écoute pas vraiment la musique. Elles veulent chacune accéder à un but et s'imagine que je vais réaliser leurs rêves en claquant des doigts… »

« Vous avez raison c'est assez triste, c'aurait été bien que vos filles évoluent comme vous »

« Je ne dis pas que je suis toujours un exemple, loin de là. Mais j'aurais sûrement partagé plus de choses avec elles. En tout cas j'ai réussi à apaiser leur chagrin quand elles étaient petites »

« Du chagrin, pourquoi en avaient-elles ? »

« Je vous en parlerai un autre jour, quand nous aurons le temps, nous sommes arrivées »

Un autre jour était la promesse de se revoir, Belle aimait bien entendre ça de la bouche de Lady Tremaine.

« Henri avez-vous fait le thé ? »

« Non madame »

« Alors qu'attendez vous ! » répliqua Eleanor d'un ton sec

Belle fut surprise par la froideur de cette femme avec son domestique, alors qu'elle se montrait si douce avec elle.

« Nous prendrons le thé dans le salon, suivez moi »

La voix d'Eleanor s'était considérablement adoucit lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à Belle. La jeune fille suivit l'autre femme jusqu'au salon où elles s'assirent sur des sièges de velours pourpres. Il y avait le piano, dans un coin de la pièce et des voilages blancs aux fenêtres. La pièce n'était pas très lumineuse, des lampes murales émettaient une lumière assez tamisée.

« Quel sorte de thé voulez vous ? »

« Peu m'importe, pareil que vous » demanda Belle

« Deux Darjeeling dans ce cas. »

Henri hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Belle et Eleanor se retrouvèrent seules.

« Ça vous dirait de jouer quelque chose pour moi ? » demanda Belle en désignant de piano de la tête

Lady Tremaine se dirigea vers le piano, sans répondre. Belle se coucha à moitié sur le piano, juste en face de Lady Tremaine. Les premières notes retentirent, délicates, magnifiques, intenses. Belle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer. Lady Tremaine n'avais plus aucune retenu puisque personne ne la regardait elle se concentra sur le morceau. Elle regardait de temps en temps le visage apaisée de Belle. Un doux sourire discret se dessinait sur son visage quand les notes les plus graves retentissaient. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut surprise par l'entrée d'Henri dans la pièce. Eleanor en fut déconcentrée et s'arrêta de jouer. Elle désigna la table basse à Henri, les sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas frappé ? » demanda t'elle, visiblement en colère de cette intrusion soudaine

« Excusez moi Lady, mais comme vous ne répondiez pas… »

« Disparaissez ! » répondit Eleanor

Lorsqu'Henri referma la porte derrière lui, Lady Tremaine se tourna vers Belle

« Quel dommage que vous n'avez pas p… »

Elle coupa sa phrase en s'apercevant que la jeune fille avait les yeux humides, elle avait été émue par son morceau.

« Voilà pourquoi il faut toujours écouter de la musique seule… » Remarqua Belle, un peu gênée

« J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire ça aussi… »

Avoua Eleanor en effleurant la joue humide de Belle

« Quoi, vous adorez pleurez en public ! »

« Pas forcément en public mais j'aime pleurer d'émotion, ça montre une sensibilité dans le bon sens du terme. Une grandeur d'âme. »

« Ça ne vous ai jamais arrivé ? »

« Si, des tas de fois…quand j'ai découvert pour la première fois la bonne littérature, une autre conception de la vie, quand j'ai appris que la religion n'était pas la seule alternative, quand j'ai écouté ma première symphonie…mais passé les premières fois on s'endurci, ça nous touche toujours c'est certain mais pas comme une révolution. Pas d'une manière si forte… »

« Donc, ça ne vous arrive plus ? »

« Si, si mais il m'en faut vraiment beaucoup »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si douce avec moi et si ferme avec Henri ? »

« Moi, douce ? Je ne l'ai jamais été, va falloir faire avec. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était un défaut »

« Il va falloir boire ce thé, parce que sinon il va être froid »

Elles se rassirent et buvaient en silence, à petites gorgées espacés. Lady Tremaine avait été surprise, jamais personne n'avait vu sa froideur comme une qualité potentielle. On l'avait toujours un peu critiquée sur ce point, et elle n'est pas très gentille, et elle est cruelle, elle n'est pas drôle, elle n'est jamais contente…Belle était une des rares personnes à ne pas la pointer du doigt…ou peut être la seule ? A part ses filles.

« Très bon thé »

« Oui, c'est de la qualité, il vient d'un magasin très réputé pour des denrées très rares »

« Ah. »

« Tiens je me posais la question, comment vous êtes vous fait inviter au bal privé du prince si vous êtes nouvelle en ville ? »

« C'est un, je précise très lointain, cousin par alliance. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a invitée. On ne s'entends pas très bien »

« Parce qu'ils sont tellement gentils ! » répondit Eleanor en roulant des yeux

« Et si Cendrillon vous déteste pourquoi vous as t'elle invitée ? »

« Comment le savez vous, elle vous a dit quelque chose ? »

« Juste que vous étiez sa belle-mère…et que vous étiez rarement sympathique »

« Jamais plutôt, je suis le diable et je vais vous voler votre âme » se moqua Eleanor

« Vous ne répondez pas à ma question »

« Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais du pourquoi elle m'a invitée, je m'en moque. Demandez-le-lui vous-même. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle aime bien Anastasie… »

« Ah. Vous avez raison, on s'en moque après tout. »

« Le livre ! Il faut que j'aille vous le chercher, rester ici j'y vais »

Belle resta dans le salon, Javotte et Anastasie avaient fini leur sieste et étaient étrangement calmes. Elles lisaient, une histoire de prince et de princesse. Belle entendait des brides de la lecture d'Anastasie depuis le salon, parfois Javotte l'interrompait pour lui dire de montrer la gravure. Peu de temps après être partie, Eleanor réapparut.

« Le voilà »

Belle pris le livre entre ses mains, elle remarqua qu'il était un peu corné à cause de son ancienneté mais en très bon état quand même. Les pages étaient un peu jaunies. Belle quitta le manoir de Lady Tremaine, qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus mystérieuse, avec le livre serré contre sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et entendit la mélodie que Lady Tremaine lui avait jouée, elle se jura de la garder quelques temps dans sa mémoire. Elle se remémorait la passion avec laquelle Eleanor avait joué, c'était une femme passionnée et organisée. Belle appréciait beaucoup. Mais elle commençait à se demander si cette relation n'était pas un peu dangereuse…parce qu'elle était justement trop forte peut être. La passion pour une discipline était quelque chose qu'il était possible de maîtriser, mais pour un humain…c'est comme si on était à sa merci. Belle ne voulait être à la merci de personne, aussi agréable fut elle. De plus cette femme avait une réputation de tortionnaire de belle-fille. Non pas que Belle croit à tout ce qu'elle entend, c'est juste la peur d'aimer plus que jamais qui lui faisait trouver toutes les raisons du monde de se méfier.

Quand à Lady Tremaine elle se demandait pourquoi elle en disait autant sur elle à cette gamine. Quel âge à t'elle ? Même pas la trentaine. Elle ne s'était jamais confiée en quarante deux ans de vie, pourquoi avait-elle confié ses premières passions à la première venue. Bien que cette première venue soit plutôt jolie et compréhensive ? Sa froideur n'était pas un masque, c'était sa personnalité, personne ne l'avait accepté ainsi avant. Elle avait rarement put partager ses passions avec ses parents bien trop pieux. Elle n'avait rien contre la confiance mais pas immédiate, on connaît quelqu'un depuis deux jours et on lui raconte notre vie…néanmoins, ça lui faisait du bien de partager ses réflexions, ses compositions au piano. Lady Tremaine voulait vivre cela depuis longtemps et maintenant que ça lui arrivait elle avait peur. Qu'on se lasse d'elle…qu'on se rende compte que la froideur qu'elle affiche c'est elle, et qu'on ne peut espérer aucun changement…Pourtant Belle n'a pas l'air de vouloir changer cela.

Les jours passèrent, les deux femmes avaient besoin de méditer sur leur relation particulière, et ainsi aucune des deux n'essaya de joindre l'autre. Et puis un matin, Lady Tremaine eut du courrier.

_« Bonjour,_

_C'est moi, Belle. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous passiez chez moi un moment._

_Ça me ferait plaisir de vous voir et de discuter un peu avec vous._

_Je pensais que ce serait logique de vous prévenir à l'avance._

_Alors si vous pouvez passer Mardi, je vous attends »_

Je vous attends…Eleanor aimait cette phrase. Et le fait que Belle le lui écrive de cette écriture légèrement penchée et serrée. Demain, elle irait, tant mieux si quelqu'un l'attends quelque part. Pourquoi ne pas y allez après tout ne s'était elle pas toujours vanté d'être de toutes les batailles, tous les défis. Elle avait toujours dit ne pas avoir peur de la profondeur. Alors elle allait se jeté à l'eau, vivre ce qu'il y avait à vivre, aller où on l'attend. Tout donner mais être capable de tout reprendre si quelque chose se passe mal. Lady Tremaine s'était relevée plusieurs fois après des drames. Elle joua une composition au piano pour ne plus devoir réfléchir, elle se détendit peu à peu. La journée était propice à la détente, il pleuvait à grosses gouttes.

« Maman, on s'ennuie ! » firent remarquer les filles

Alors pour passer le temps elles avaient décidé de faire prendre un bain à Lucifer et de le décorer de petits nœuds papillons. Le chat aurait préféré s'ennuyez et miaulait à la mort. Lady Tremaine avait pour sa part décidé de composer une nouvelle chanson. Mais cette fois-ci quelque chose de plus léger.

Belle ne savait que faire de sa triste journée pluvieuse, elle se décida pour écrire à son père. Bien qu'il soit un peu foufou, il était quand même gentil. Elle ne savait pourtant pas vraiment quoi lui écrire. Elle commença par un bonjour puis se demanda de quoi elle avait envie de parler.

_« J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi oui._

_Cette maison me plaît beaucoup. Et le bal de mon cousin ne fut pas très réjouissant mais j'y ai rencontrée une amie. Elle s'appelle Eleanor. _

_Elle partage mes passions et a une conversation très plaisante._

_Et toi, que fais-tu ?_

_Excuse-moi si la lettre n'est pas bien courte, mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter_

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles. _

_Belle. »_

Après avoir écrit cette lettre, Belle reposa sa plume dans l'encrier, plia le papier et le glissa dans une enveloppe, refermée par un tampon de cire pourpre. Après cela elle lut une bonne partie du livre que Lady Tremaine lui avait conseillée et s'endormit une fois la nuit tombée.

Le lendemain, Lady Tremaine s'apprêta plus que d'habitude sans trop savoir pourquoi elle cherchait à être présentable devant Belle. Il pleuvait encore, mais plus que de petites gouttes de pluie qui s'arrêtaient et reprenait. Eleanor jeta un œil à la missive de Belle pour se remémorer l'adresse. Elle prit son parapluie noir. Laissa Anastasie et Javotte dormir un peu. Elle n'avait pas manqué de déposer un petit papier pour leur signaler son départ. Le ciel gris la déprimait un petit peu mais elle se réjouissait à l'idée de revoir son amie. Elle toqua doucement à la porte.

Belle ouvrit aussitôt. Elle invite Lady Tremaine à entrer. Elles parlèrent du livre que Belle avait eu le temps de lire presque en entier, des prix de la nourriture qui ne cessaient d'augmenter au profit de bals stupides, de la crainte des gens envers Lady Tremaine, du temps.

Belle remarqua la classe de son amie, sa robe était très jolie. Si ce n'était pas la plus belle elle souhaitait voir les autres sur le champ. Pour la première fois, Belle se rendit compte que ma main d'Eleanor sur son épaule la faisait frémir, que sa voix l'envoutait presque, et que ses lèvres l'attiraient. Serait-il possible qu'elle soit amoureuse ? Non, on lui avait toujours enseigné que l'amour se faisait entre un homme et une femme. Pas que c'était mal mais que l'amour entre femme et femme n'existait pas. Mais si ça n'existait vraiment pas pourquoi en parler…faut bien que ça existe pour qu'on écrive quelque chose là-dessus ? Se demanda Belle. Elle en conclu que ça ne pouvait qu'exister puisqu'elle ressentait cet amour.

Lady Tremaine eut la même révélation lorsqu'elle pensa au bien que ça lui faisait de se retrouver ici, en compagnie d'une belle jeune fille. De partager tout ça avec elle. Elle voulait l'emmener au théâtre, à l'Opéra, dans des grands restaurants ou dans des salons de thé. Ou elle voudra pourvu que ce ne soit pas la campagne ou les hautes montagnes. De toute manière Belle n'était pas non plus fan des randonnées.

Elles ne se rendirent pas compte qu'elles avaient cessé de parler, elles étaient toutes deux dans leurs contemplations et dans leurs pensées. Elles se regardaient comme on regarderait une statue, ou plutôt comme un passionné d'art regarderais la plus belle des statues. Quand elles se rendirent compte que ça faisait longtemps qu'elles ne parlaient plus, Lady Tremaine engagea à nouveau la discussion.

« Est-ce que votre maison vous manque ? »

« Non, c'est ici ma maison, je déteste ce village, ça ne me manque pas une seconde. »

« Vous êtes contente d'être partie ? »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, je voulais faire quelque chose de plus grand…de plus ambitieux. Je ne voulais pas me trouver un gentil garçon avec qui me marier. Je ne voulais plus voir un tas d'idiots. Et mon père est un peu extravagant c'est parfois très agaçant. Et vous, vous êtes ici depuis toujours ? »

« Non. Je suis d'ici depuis que j'ai épousé Stéphane, mon premier mari. »

Entendre parler des époux de Lady Tremaine chagrinait Belle qui pensait qu'elle n'avait donc aucune chance, mais elle voulut en savoir plus…

« Quel âge aviez-vous ? »

« Seize ans. On mariait les filles jeunes…surtout dans une famille catholique. »

« Vous l'aimiez ? »

« Non…pire que ça je le détestais. Il me répugnait mais je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait vivre sa vie autrement. Je rêvais bien un peu mais je pensais que je serais traquée ou détestée. Que je serais une vulgaire bohémienne qui ferais la manche toute sa vie et ce n'était pas mon désir non plus. Sachez que les femmes qui travaillent, à part parader en temps que princesse, ça n'existe pas. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il avait de si répugnant ? »

« Il était beaucoup plus vieux, il devait avoir quarante sept ans, plus vieux que moi maintenant ! »

« Et c'est ça qui vous répugnait ? »

« Non, c'était son machisme. Il était alcoolique, agressif…j'ai passé de mauvaises années avec lui »

Belle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Lady Tremaine pendant que celle-ci continuait à raconter sa vie avec son premier époux.

« Il disait que les femmes servaient à faire le ménage et s'occuper des gosses, je ne vous raconte pas comme je rageais intérieurement, et comme je n'avais pas non plus ma langue dans la poche je le recadrais crument, ça l'énervais. Il se mettait alors à casser des objets dans la maison. Or s'il y a une chose que je déteste chez une personne c'est l'incapacité à se contrôler. J'aurais voulu partir mais je commençais à devenir une grande dame dans la ville et ça me plaisais beaucoup. J'avais un peu d'influence, un peu de pouvoir et je savourais le peu que je pouvais avoir comparé aux autres femmes. Je prenais mon mal en patience. Et puis après il fallait un héritier à monsieur. Mais c'est Anastasie qui est née. Alors il s'est énervé que ce soit une fille et a même voulu abandonner Anastasie à sa naissance mais je savais quand même le calmer, non mais, alors j'ai gardé ma fille. Il a essayé plusieurs fois de me la prendre, en criant mais ça non, j'ai toujours refusé, personne n'a réussi à m'enlever ma fille. Et puis plus elle grandissait plus il la méprisait. Il l'ignorait. Il m'avait promis d'être présent et de s'occuper d'Anastasie si je lui faisais un garçon. Alors je me suis laissée faire…mais c'est là qu'est née Javotte…ce fut un véritable drame, mon mari à mis la maison sans dessus dessous. Il a même voulu les noyer comme on noierait un chaton… il a dit ça sous l'emprise de l'alcool mais ça m'avait profondément choquée. Il devenait agressif dans la rue…j'avais de plus en plus de mal à faire taire les mauvaises langues. Un jour il était fou, il est entré, à claqué la porte comme un malade. Il sentait l'alcool à plein nez et il a dit qu'il allait le faire…Alors cette fois-ci je me suis énervée je me suis mise devant mes filles pour les protéger et il m'a frappée en plein visage. Et heureusement, l'alcool lui ai monté à la tête, il a fait un malaise. Moi je me suis soignée avec ce que j'avais et j'ai couché les filles. J'avais mal, je n'arrivais pas à dormir…c'était la première fois qu'il me frappait, j'avais peur, si je m'en allais je perdais tout et je finirais par mourir de faim et de déshonneur dans un caniveau, je ne pouvais pas laisser les filles vivre comme ça ni les emmener avec moi alors que je n'avais pas un sou… mais si je restais qui sait ce qui pourrait encore arriver. Alors, je suis descendu, je lui ai servi un verre de son vin préféré, celui auquel il ne pouvait pas résister et je l'ai agrémenté de quelques médicaments, d'une dose mortelle. J'étais parfaitement consciente. J'ai posé le verre sur la table de nuit…Il s'est réveillé. Il a essayé de se faire pardonner à la manière du pervers ivrogne qu'il était et je lui ai proposé un remontant avant. Ce crétin ne s'est même pas méfié, il a bu le verre d'une traite et moi je suis allée dans la chambre des filles en attendant qu'il meurt, j'ai appelé le médecin, il n'a rien suspecté, à cru à une crise cardiaque et c'en était fini… »

Belle avait tout écouté jusqu'au bout s'en interrompre une seule fois Eleanor. Elle avait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, ce qui la choquait c'était sa propre capacité à voir Lady Tremaine de manière toujours aussi sympathique malgré le meurtre commis…après tout que serait elle devenue si elle ne l'avait pas fait ? Elle était heureuse qu'on lui ai confié quelque chose d'aussi personnel, elle comprenait que ce fut très difficile à porter pour Eleanor. Elle aurait voulu dire « je t'aime quand même » mais il ne fallait pas lui dire qu'elle l'aimait…Sinon Lady Tremaine s'éloignerais probablement d'elle, et Belle avait besoin de sa présence, comme un mentor.

Quand à Lady Tremaine, ce silence, pesant, ne faisait que la tourmenter, elle venait d'avouer, d'une traite, d'une voix saccadée, impitoyable et froide le meurtre de Stéphane, son premier époux. Sans doute avait elle choqué Belle dans son innocence…sans doute passait elle pour une abjecte meurtrière, une cupide veuve noire. Et après tout elle était réellement cupide, assoiffée de pouvoir…mais elle ne l'aurait pas tué si il l'avait simplement respectée. Eleanor était capable d'aimer, de protéger comme elle avait fait avec ses filles. Parce qu'un enfant sera toujours ton enfant. Elle avait pourtant peur de perdre cette gamine de province aux doux cheveux châtains qui avait apporté de la douceur dans son cœur. Néanmoins, la tête de Belle toujours posée sur son épaule lui faisait penser qu'elle ne la détestait pas tant que ça…

« Je vous comprends. » murmura Belle

« Oh tu peux me tutoyer à présent, à condition que je puisse faire de même »

« Evidement. »

Le tutoiement était vu comme une haute impolitesse mais la proximité entre les deux femmes le justifiait. Belle lui raconta aussi son incapacité à rester avec la bête qu'elle n'avait aimé que de tendresse, la tentative de viol de Gaston, sa fuite vers la ville et la honte qu'elle avait dans son village…elle était pour eux une vieille fille indigne. Heureusement que son père était assez fou pour la garder chez lui. C'était un homme presque d'un autre monde, aucune valeur, aucun respect des convenances, ni des traditions…il était considéré comme un malade mental sénile. Belle avait toujours été élevée ainsi dans un univers de bohème un peu décalé. Son père avait de l'argent mais comme il n'y accordait aucune valeur, il ne s'en servait que pour des choses nécessaires. Il avait un peu d'argent grâce à ses inventions loufoques. Et Belle qui avait toujours rêvé d'être quelqu'un, partit vers la ville avec l'argent que son père lui avait donné. Néanmoins le vieux père de Belle espérait toujours que sa fille trouve un garçon qui l'épouserait.

« les garçons ont peur des femmes fortes et intelligentes…vous ne risquez pas d'en trouver de si tôt mon enfant » annonça Eleanor

Tant mieux pensa t'elle en même temps.

« Je sais, mais je suis bien comme ça, je mentirais, je dirais que j'ai un fiancé dans un village lointain et voilà »

« Ne mentez pas, entretenez le mystère… »

« Pourquoi pas. Qu'est il advenu de votre second mari ? »

« Vous voulez que je vous raconte tout cela ? »

« Oui. Vraiment »

« Alors…j'ai rencontré William trois ans après avoir perdu mon époux…enfin perdu, c'est un euphémisme…bref j'avais eut de gros problèmes avec ma belle-famille. Ils réclamaient tout l'argent de Stéphane mais je ne pouvais pas leur donner, parce que je ne pouvais pas avoir vécu toute ces années avec cet homme affreux pour rien de un, de deux j'avais des filles à élever d'ailleurs à l'époque elles avaient souvent des cauchemars à propos de l'attitude passée de leur père. Et puis je voulais cet argent tout simplement. Nous sommes donc passé au tribunal, très sommaire je précise. Et le juge n'était autre que le père de Cendrillon…il passait pour un homme de droit, de justice, quelqu'un d'honnête et de gentil, j'avais alors vingt quatre ans et ce fameux juge, veuf, m'a dit un jour être intéressé par moi, qu'il me ferait avoir l'argent sans aucun problème si je devenais son épouse. Je lui ai dit que je ne marchandais pas avec ça. Je voulais être tranquille. Il était compte et il m'a demandé ce que je dirais d'obtenir le titre de comtesse. Bien sûr que je voulais ce pouvoir mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser acheter de cette manière…néanmoins ma belle-famille a continué et a avancé l'argument de ma solitude, qui n'était pas adéquat pour élever des enfants. Je me suis défendue mais le juge à tranché, il fallait aux petites une famille, on a failli me les enlever, et puis William m'a dit que si j'acceptais de l'épouser la garde des filles me seraient exclusive…sinon elles iraient vivre chez mes parents, ces traîtres qui avaient dit que j'étais une impure quand j'ai proclamé l'athéisme. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire, je n'avais pas tué Stéphane pour que mes filles me soient enlevées. Alors il m'a laissé une semaine de réflexion…et je n'ai pas eu le choix…je n'avais plus le pouvoir, c'est comme si on m'avait mis le couteau sous la gorge, je me sentais faible et ne contrôlais plus rien. Et puis il y avait Cendrillon, cette gamine magnifique, blonde aux yeux bleus dont mes filles étaient follement jalouses…elles développaient de nombreux complexes chez elles alors qu'elles avaient à peine six ans parce que les autres enfants qui jouaient avec elles trois au parc de la ville préféraient toujours Cendrillon et disaient que mes filles n'étaient pas belles. William était plutôt d'accord sur le fait que mes filles pleurnichaient sans cesse et encourageait souvent sa fille à les ignorer, ce qu'elle fit. C'est donc moi qui ai essayé de les coiffer le plus joliment possible, je suis restée les border le soir jusqu'à très tard…je me suis occupée d'elles. Et puis je ne les ai plus jamais emmenées au parc. Comme William détestait mes filles je savais qu'il ne serait jamais le père doux et gentil qu'elles attendaient. Ce n'est qu'à sa mort, naturelle je précise, que mes filles se sont affirmées et se sont mise à écraser Cendrillon. Moi-même je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup. Je ne pouvais plus la voir…je ne pouvais plus parce qu'elle me rappelait aussi ma sœur. Je la déteste si tu savais…elle a toujours été le parfait modèle religieux qui me rendaient si impure. Elle disait que j'avais dit ceci et cela que j'avais acheté un livre antireligieux, m'épiait sans arrêt pour que je me fasse disputer…Inconsciemment j'ai commencé à reproduire le schéma des corvées que je devais faire comme punition à cause de mon attitude rebelle. Je lui donnais exactement les mêmes choses à faire, dans le même ordre précis… et puis elle a trouvé son super prince tralala ils vivent heureux…enfin tu le sais déjà »

« Oui...je vois que tu aime beaucoup tes filles »

« Oui, je ne leur ai jamais dit tout cela, elles sont devenues tellement…insouciantes et agaçantes mais insouciantes et c'est déjà ça. »

« Une dernière question si je peux… »

« Pour ce qu'il me reste à dire »

« Est-ce que vous êtes heureuse ? »

« Oui, en ce moment même oui, mais je vois plus loin encore, dans mes rêves les plus profond »

« Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez, dans vos rêves les plus profond ? »

Toi, mais tu es bien trop jeune…tu as l'âge de la plus jeune de mes filles…pensa Lady Tremaine sans le dire.

Elle pensait sincèrement que Belle ne s'intéressait pas à elle de cette façon et elle ne voulait pas profiter de son amitié sincère et innocente et loyale. Alors elle raconta un autre de ses grands rêves…celui qu'elle avait en tête depuis longtemps déjà…

« Je voudrais être reine du royaume et gouverner »

« Je pense que vous en avez l'étoffe mais comme c'est une histoire de sang ou d'alliance et que la reine ne gouverne pas, elle parade. »

« Je voudrais révolutionner l'accès au pouvoir, montrer qu'il n'est pas destiné au premier idiot qui marie une idiote… » Ajouta Lady Tremaine d'un ton rêveur

« Je suis d'accord… » Répondis Belle en se promettant d'y réfléchir pendant la nuit

Belle joua un morceau de violon à Lady Tremaine et fit en sorte de la voir plus souvent en lui demandant des cours…des cours pour apprendre la classe plus que la spontanéité ou le naturel d'une jeune fille de province, elle voulait devenir plus que ça et elle n'avait pas quittée son village pour être habillée des mêmes vêtements et avoir la même classe sociale. Elle voulait arriver à de grandes choses et Lady Tremaine aussi, ensembles elles pourraient arriver à devenir plus puissantes, plus fortes plus riches encore…à présent c'était à la vie à la mort. Eleanor quitta la maison de Belle un peu tard… elles avaient beaucoup parlés, et avant de partir elle prévint la jeune fille

« Les cours auront lieu le samedi et à heures fixes ! Je ne vais pas vous attendre à chaque fois ! Pendant les cours et quand on en parle on se vouvoie si vous voulez que je sois un bon professeur »

Ce ton froid qui la caractérisait était loin de dégoutée Belle qui le trouvait même plutôt séduisant…

« Bien à Samedi, Lady Tremaine » répondit Belle en tirant une révérence

« Et à dix neuf heures pile »

« Pile ! »

**Les cours du Samedi permettaient également à Belle de discuter avec Javotte et Anastasie. Les deux filles se montraient un peu distantes avec Belle, elles la respectait mais avaient quelques réticences. Depuis quelques temps, Lady Tremaine ne cessait de répéter à ses filles qu'elles seraient princesses sous peu, que c'était une promesse. Et quand elles lui demandait pourquoi tant d'assurance, leur mère répliquait que son union politique avec une femme telle que Belle ne pouvait pas échouer. Techniquement impossible. Belle faisait partit de ses femmes qui ne souhaite jamais, qui veulent…cette détermination faisait un peu peur aux filles, que voulait elle de leur mère au juste ? Elles passaient parfois toute leur journée dans le bureau à réfléchir aux réactions possibles du peuple, leur sentiment. La psychologie du couple royal et leur possible techniques de défenses, Anastasie et Javotte pensaient que c'était une manière parmi d'autres de se mettre en danger et d'entraîné leur mère dans le risque d'une défaite, d'une autre tâche dans sa réputation dont elle ne pourrait plus jamais se relever.**

Belle était donc là, tous les Samedis, à dix-neuf heures PILES pour ne pas mécontenter son exigeante professeure. Lady Tremaine laissait même de côté son avarice pour lui offrir quelques cadeaux à des prix exorbitants. Belle avait tout l'air d'une femme du monde, avec ses bijoux et ses robes magnifiques. Elle avait appris les meilleures formes de politesse, le maintien et la grâce, les gestes les plus élégants, la manière de manger…des tas de choses qu'elles avaient parfaitement assimilées, ainsi que la manipulation…ou comment conduire un simple d'esprit au sujet dont on veut parler et le rallier à notre propre cause…Lady Tremaine se rendit plusieurs fois au bal accompagnée de son élève pour la pratique. Elles passaient d'ailleurs de très bons moments et Belle commençait à se faire connaître de la société. Elle esquivait très bien les sujets épineux et ramenais à la perfection le sujet intéressant sur le tapis. Si ce n'était pas la Lady Tremaine, réputée froide, effrayante, élégante immensément riches et veuve, les bourgeois aurait jasé. Deux femmes dansant ensembles à tous les bals, arrivant ensembles et dans le même carrosse, n'est-ce pas l'attitude d'un couple ? En effet plus le temps passait plus il régnait une douce ambigüité entre les deux femmes. Elles se donnaient du courage mutuellement et devenaient incroyablement populaires, prenant de plus en plus de pouvoir dans la société. Si les autres osaient dire ce qu'ils croyaient être les seuls à penser tout s'effondrerait d'un coup…mais une imaginer Belle et Lady Tremaine homosexuelles était choquant, certains se sentaient même coupable de penser à de tels choses alors qu'il était évident que cet amour était impossible, cela n'existait tout simplement pas. Et avec leur réputation les deux femmes disposaient d'une certaine immunité.

« Voyez vous ma chère, ça s'appelle de la stratégie »

« C'est génial ! »

« Sachez que votre présence me motive beaucoup »

« Sans vous je ne serais jamais allée aussi loin »

« Ne dites pas ça, je vous ai donné les occasions mais vous aviez la volonté »

« A quoi sert la volonté si on a aucune occasion de dépenser son énergie »

« A quoi servent les occasions quand notre volonté baisse et que nos projets se transforment en rêve »

Les deux femmes se faisaient face, les mains liées.

« Belle ! Ma chère cousine ! »

Oh non…Cédric et Cendrillon

« Bonjour »

« Que faites vous ici ? » les voix du couple se faisaient moins accueillante

« Ben vous voyez bien on a été invitées. »

« On m'a dit que vous vous étiez devenues amies toutes les deux en effet » répondit Cendrillon, septique

« Oui, Belle est une jeune fille remarquable, excusez nous maintenant nous devons encore saluer des gens » conclu Eleanor

« Ouf merci » répliqua Belle tandis que le couple princier les regardait d'un air étonné

Ils pensaient peut être que Lady Tremaine était impossible à aimer sincèrement, ils se trompaient. Tout le monde peut être aimé. Il n'y a pas que les beaux princes et princesses chez qui tout va bien. Car le peuple meurt de faim, il en a marre du couple prétentieux et indifférent à leurs souffrances…et qui est là pour leur prêter une oreille attentive, Belle et Tremaine…La stratégie est d'énerver le peuple avant que le couple puissent faire un enfant. Sinon ce sera l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur et retour à la période guimauve. Une fois le peuple énervé, celui-ci se rebellera contre le couple princier, et comme les seules femmes politiques du secteur seront Belle et Eleanor ils les réclameront…et elles demanderont la démission du roi et de la reine, soutenues par le peuple. Et soient ils acceptent soit ils refusent…mais s'ils refusent, le plan est de provoquer une révolution et de les pousser à la démission. Cruel mais sans doute efficace. Et une fois au pouvoir, les deux femmes feront ce qu'il faut pour contenter le peuple et savourera le bonheur éternel d'un rêve accompli. Voici le plan machiavélique. Pour l'instant le terrain est bien préparé et la révolte monte. Les deux femmes reprennent leurs forces et préparent leurs discours. Si elles combattent ardemment, soutiennent la cause du peuple, toutes classes sociales confondues, elles auront le pouvoir, ce seront les sauveuses et il deviendra évident qu'elles seront les nouvelles reines du royaume. Les riches aiment beaucoup Tremaine et les paysans adulent Belle. Les riches financent, les paysans sont plus nombreux c'est eux qui se révolteront…ainsi l'union fit la force. Le couple royal se trouva dans une bien mauvaise position. La plupart des gens les évitaient lors des bals, et ils décidèrent de ne plus y aller, de ne plus en organiser. Cette décision stupide aida beaucoup Belle et Eleanor qui firent passer cette attitude comme de la lâcheté et surtout du déni, au lieu de discuter on vous ignore…la situation devenait de plus en plus tendue et les deux femmes menaient très bien leurs barques…bientôt Belle fut appeler, comtesse Belle Tremaine. Leurs plans étaient difficiles à contrecarrer parce qu'organisés et leurs réactions étaient très difficiles à prévoir. De plus la politique élaborée n'était pas le fort du couple royal actuel. A bout, le peuple se révolta…comme prévu ils demandèrent la démission du couple royal sous les conseils de deux femmes qu'on ne cite plus. Le roi, à bout accepta, dépassé par les évènements, il demanda tout de même le droit de garder une certaine somme d'argent. Capable de le faire vivre comme, au minimum, un bourgeois du centre ville. Lady Tremaine, par pur revanche, pris la couronne de Cendrillon et Belle s'en fit faire une sur mesure. Le jour de leur couronnement, Lady Tremaine avait les yeux humides, seule Belle le remarqua. Le château de Cendrillon fut détruit pour être remplacé par celui, plus majestueux, de Lady Tremaine. Le soir, quand les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seules, à l'heure du cours du Samedi, Belle avoua quelque chose à Eleanor, dans les règles imposées bien sur, vouvoiement, respect…

« Je vous aime, professeur »

« Moi aussi. » répondit Lady Tremaine avant d'embrasser tendrement sa compagne

**Il y avait désormais un nouveau couple royal, impitoyable envers ses ennemis, ambitieuses, cupides, assoiffées de vengeance et de pouvoir, et alors ? Il y avait aussi de l'intelligence, de la stratégie, de la profondeur et une nouvelle politique organisée en construction. Leur lien était évident, complice, fort et indestructible.**

**Javotte et Anastasie se virent alors princesses. Comme leur mère l'avait promis…des princesses…tandis que Cendrillon n'était plus qu'une vulgaire bourgeoise. La haine disparaissait remplacée par le dédain, la satisfaction. La douce vengeance…Tout cela était en partie grâce à Belle…la méfiance des filles envers cette toute jeune femme s'estompa alors. Elle avait beaucoup aidé Lady Tremaine, jusqu'à lui faire réaliser son plus beau rêve et accessoirement le leur. Elles avaient réussies ensembles. Javotte et Anastasie le constatait, dans de nouvelles robes bien plus élégantes elles observaient les deux couronnes féminines dans leurs écrins rouges. Elles se prirent la main, ce genre de geste était très rare entre les deux sœurs mais l'émerveillement d'une nouvelle vie les rendaient plus spontanées. Le lendemain elles se disputèrent comme d'habitude.**

**« S'il vous plaît les filles, si vous voulez vous disputer faites le avec élégance » **

**Ainsi les filles cessèrent de se disputer (pour l'heure) car elles ne savaient absolument pas comment se disputer avec élégance. Tout les Samedis, à dix neuf heures piles. Les filles restaient sages. Elles savaient pertinemment que les reines réfléchissaient, à la situation, les choses à améliorer, au budget…tout ce qui permettait de tenir en place le royaume. Notamment la bibliothèque fut la plus riche de tout le pays, grâce à leur contribution…Bientôt, cette région devint la plus culturelle de tout le territoire Français, aucune autre ne pouvait réaliser avec ses nouvelles créations…atelier d'écriture, livres rares, expositions de peinture, spectacles de théâtre…la ville devenait plus attractive et plus vivante. Une salle fut aménagée et, le vendredi, certaines personnes intéressées de la ville venaient donner leurs idées pour un quotidien meilleur. Lady Tremaine s'occupait souvent des impôts et des petites colères bourgeoises qu'elle savait calmer avec une technique simple…On fixe les impôts à six cents euros le mois, sachant qu'en vérité on a besoin que de cinq cents euros. On prétend leur faire un cadeau de charité en leur accordant une réduction de cents euros et le tour est joué. Quand à Belle elle s'occupe de l'organisation du vendredi et de ses idées fourmillantes. Elle note les idées intéressantes, calme les esprits…et ensembles elles décident des nouveautés en ce qui concerne les loisirs. Le but actuel est de devenir les meilleurs reines que le peuple n'est jamais eu. Et ainsi prendre une totale revanche, si tout le monde regrette l'ancien couple royal…ce serait comme la preuve d'un échec et leurs places seraient sur la touche. Or, pourquoi ne pas réussir, le plus long règne de l'histoire de ce pays. Les seules à avoir été au pouvoir grâce au peuple, sans le sang royal…et dépassant tous les règnes les plus longs et les plus puissants. Quel progrès pour la femme…deux reines dépassant n'importe quel roi. Et pourquoi ne pas légaliser le travail des femmes ? L'idée est plus que brillante mais il faudra encore du temps pour faire entrer ça dans les esprits fermés. Mais après tout, elles ont tout leur temps… **

**Tout le monde se préparait pour le bal d'entrée au pouvoir. Lady Tremaine et Belle s'habillèrent comme la fois où elles se sont rencontrées pour la première fois. Eleanor maquilla au mieux ses filles pendant que Belle s'efforçait de les coiffer. La nouvelle famille royale fut prête. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la salle, des regards émerveillés furent lancés. La musique était une composition au piano de Lady Tremaine, joué par un grand musicien arrivant d'une grande ville. Lorsque viendrait l'heure de la danse, ce sera celle de Belle qui sera utilisé. Tout le monde semblait plutôt satisfait de cette atmosphère agréable et douce. Les invités se faisaient plus prestigieux, les discussions plus intellectuelles. Seule une Cendrillon ronchon, assise sur une table en face de son prince n'affichait plus du tout la mine amoureuse d'il y a un an. Le couple était au bord de la séparation disaient les ragots, confirmé par le fait que le couple ne dansa pas ce soir là. Anastasie et Javotte se permettent alors un écart de conduite. Juste pour le plaisir**

**« Alors Cendrillon, on ne s'amuse pas… »**

**« Quelle mine tristounette tu ne danse pas avec ton beau prince »**

**Elles partirent d'un grand rire presque diabolique et partirent danser ensembles sur la piste tout en s'accusant mutuellement de se marcher sur les pieds. **


End file.
